


The Ladies Love the Leather

by midgetnazgul



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetnazgul/pseuds/midgetnazgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill from the Mass Effect kinkmeme.</p><p>Original prompt: <i>I finally decided to start my mshep playthrough in ME3, and i couldn't help but notice that MShep (and most male characters) looks considerably sexier in the new alliance uniform (the one with the rolled-up sleaves, not the navy-blues). Then i found out he can wear a leather jacket. Um... yowzah. I couldn't help but think of what his current lady-friend would think of his new get up. OP has preference for Tali being the LI, but any will do. BONUS for if MShep owns a motorcycle. Think Chris Pine in the 2009 Star Trek film.</i></p><p>Thanks to OP, wherever you are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ladies Love the Leather

Tali bounced on the balls of her double toes as the elevator made its way up. The afternoon promised to be a good one – she was heading back to the Citadel for the first time since the raucous celebration on the Citadel for the success of the suicide mission. Since returning to the refitted Normandy, she had been ecstatic to reestablish her relationship with Shepard. To that end, he had suggested going to the Citadel and, under pretenses of looking for new hardware for the venting in engineering to deflect any suspicion from Raan, go out to eat and catch up fully – their first, real “date”. 

The elevator opened, and she all but bounded to the cabin door. It parted to show Shepard at his desk, back to her, pushing his second arm into a black leather jacket. Time slowed down as she became entranced by the way the material framed the masculinity of his shoulders and fit along the edges of his torso so perfectly. He looked over his back at her entrance, and she could just make out the trademark, slightly toothy smile in quarter-view that was his greeting. How she didn’t just melt right there into the deck of the ship would forever be beyond her.

“Hey. Just a second and I’ll be ready. Where do you want to go to eat?” He turned to face her and tugged on the lapels of the jacket, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. Tali was left unable to respond, desperately torn between wanting to continue staring at him in his new attire and tearing it back off in the most primitive, possessive manner possible.

“Tal?”

“I-I…like your new coat.”

A curious eyebrow shot up towards his hairline. “Uh, yeah. Apparently it’s the new thing for N7s. James told me about them…in fact, I’m pretty sure it has a lot to do with him joining the program. He said something about ‘ladies lovin’ the leather’.” He used air quotes and dropped his voice to emphasize Vega’s description. 

That gigantic beast of a human, for all his unfathomable behavior, was damned right, Keelah save her. She liked Vega, certainly, but compared to Shepard he was just so strange, in both sheer size and personality. Her attention returned to the envelope of black and red sexiness surrounding the Commander.

_I…I must touch it. I need to touch it._

Wavering, she leaned forward and wrapped her left hand around Shepard’s closest forearm. Damn her environmental suit, with its only perception of touch being pressure. The leather certainly looked high-quality, supple and slightly shiny, but she couldn’t feel it. Rumination paused for a moment as a thought floated up past her rising libido. Her hand gave a few experimental squeezes of the arm she’d latched onto.

_Has he been working out **more**?_

“T-Tali?”

Her other hand shot up to his chest and under the jacket just enough to push it away from his right shoulder. The hand on his arm drifted to his hip and played at the edge of the leather where it met his jeans. Yes, that was _perfect_. She moaned very quietly, and her hands began kneading him and the jacket in soft palpitations. Clearly at a loss, Shepard put his arms around her hips and at the small of her back out of habit than some kind of loving reciprocation.  
Tali finished the last half-step to embrace him completely, helmeted head against his chest, and put her olfactory sensors up to overdrive. Instantly she was inundated with the savory incense of leather, driving her pleasant, heady semi-narcosis to greater heights. She began all but purring into his collarbone.

“M’not hungry,” Shepard could just barely hear her from the muffling. Her obvious inclination was becoming increasingly contagious. His earlier, hesitant embrace gained a new enthusiasm, one hand working up towards the middle of her back to begin undoing the clasps that kept her sashes in place.

Suddenly, Shepard remembered a conversation with Kelly he’d had months before, when Thane had first joined the crew. A lot of women like bad boys. Easily he could recall his mocking tone when he said it.

When this was all over, he was buying a motorcycle.


End file.
